Friends
by Chaos-Rawr
Summary: Something tragic happens to a certain group of friends, bringing them all sadness. But a visit always seems to cheer people up. AMUTO KEIIMII ANIT-RENA ANTI-TADASE OC/OC
1. Preface

Analisa: HIGURASHIIII!!!!!!*jumps up n down*

Alice: nani?

Analisa: HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI!!!!!!!!!!!HIGURASHI!!!!!*grabs renas hatchet n dances*

Alice: etto...

Erin: its her favorite show next to Shugo Chara! its awesomeish

Alice: hmm, I'll look it up *goes to other computer*

5MINLATER

Alice: HIGURASHII!!!!!!!

Analisa: HIGURASHI!!!*dances wit Alice*

Erin: Analisa does not own shugo chara! or higurashi no naku koro ni

Analisa: HIG-*hears* noo!!!*goes in emo corner*

Erin: hehe

Alice: jerk *mummbles*

Erin: on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Preface**_

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _The sound echoed throughout the hollow room covered in complete darkness, the only breathing figure motionless, eyes widened with perfect black slits for envious puples, a crooked grin plastered on its face. _Why?_ bounced on every lifeless mind that lay there, empty and full of sorrowless lite. Red liquid lingered on the single bodies departed from the world, just being there with no breath, no life, no minds no longer. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Again and again, to no end does it stop in the state of mind the figure was in, irratating it to no end, pushing it to the last ultimate limit, past its destructive stage. _Your fault. You did this. Gone. Gone forever. Never. Never to live again. _The figure clutched it's dreadful and cold heart, doubled over in pain. _Gone....forever._ A scream. A flash. A thump to the floor...and the envious figure...was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Analisa: Haauu~ hiya! :)

Erin: nippah~ whts up? :)

Alice: desu~ howya doin? :)

Jake & Dex: wht the heck happened to you girls?!

Analisa: I wonder wht the boys mean, I wonder ;}

Erin: hmmm could they mean we've changed nippah?

Alice: tht simply can't be so~desu!

Jake: wth?!

Dex: ruuun!!!!

*boys run away*

Dex: *stops* wait....SOOO CUTE!*chases with other boys*

Erin: crud *runs away with analisa and alice* Analisa doesn't own Higurashi No Naku Koro Niiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!*is far away*

Analisa: STARTING THE STORY NOW!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- newly heartbroken

_Normal P.O.V_

"Why did t-this h-happen?!" the green haired tomboy cried in front of him softly soon breaking out into loud sobs of hurt, the boy's face twisted in an unimaginable state not knowing how to feel about this, if he should bring himself to confort or to cry with her. The look alike green haired girl sat on her left, patting her back and saying soft kind things, and on her right the red orange haired girl was welled up in tears but still pushing herself to help the dear girl. in front of them stood the emotionless sad looking purple haired girl, eyes narrowed in sorrow for their loss, but knowing it would already happen did not cry, next to her was the blonde haired trap master, on the floor and whispering sweet words in denial. Behind the two girls was a black haired girl, doubled over in pain and screaming to herself. Everyone had suffered this loss, not only them but the hearts of everyone that knew of the single girl that was gone, the little girl that seemed to bring everyone together in happiness.

"Mion" Keiichi, the boy, whispered to her, holding her in a tight imbrace, tears streaming down his cheeks, only to receive arms wrapped around his torso, accepting it. In that room is where it happened, where the child had droven the hatchet through her heart, over and over, the blood was still covering the walls but the hollow sight was no longer hollow and the dark room was no longer dark, but somehow, someway, it was still lifeless. Even though the light shown through the windows and into the deep looking halls, filling it with wholeness, it was unbearably empty, So much that it brought tears to your eyes. It was as sad and hopeless as a rainy endless night, the droplets never stoping, never ending, and the sweet smell of the muggy air tainted with the unsignificate darkness. It always seems to leave everyone...heartbroken. The face flashed into their minds like an old photograph, bringing back memories of all types, emotions playing in with it. A smile spread across everyone's lips, a new feeling to feel everyone...

"smile...for me?" lingered on their brains happily, the last remaining words of hers that they heard so sweetly, some of them didn't know her to well, but just knowing how she was was hard enough knowing she was gone and never coming back.

"N-never coming back...n-never! n-never!" the tomboy cried, Mion, soaking Keiichi's shirt as she lowered her deep light green eyes into it, letting her clear liquid tears seep through to his chest. Keiichi was shocked, surprised, and hurt, he had never seen Mion cry, she had never hugged him like this before, and seeing her like this...pissed him off, and played with his heart. He weaped a ton, hovering his head over hers and clutching the back of her blouse, wetting her hair as the weaps turned to sobs as well, making the red orange haired girl, Rena, and the green haired Mion look alike, Shion, back away in shock. A soft vibe came from Shion as she watched apon the two hugging teens, feeling deeply hopeful for them, but injuring her self by feeling a tint of jealousy for something she didn't have, couldn't have, not just yet.

"'Days will pass and you'll be happy again... I promise' is what she would say" The girl with the long ankle length layered black hair, Analisa, said through jerks, laughing at the thought of her dear sister saying this as sweetly as she would. Mion's tears ceased and her head shot up, her expression changing to match Shion's, surprising Keiichi as she stood, arm raised in the air and pointer facing the seiling.

"She's right! we should be happy!" A grin was plastered on her face, making everyone's gray world turn into colorful words of wisdom. Analisa raised her head and smiled deeply at Mion, An idea coming to her head.

"Lets visit them!" they looked at her weirdly, confused, and worried.

"you know, Alice's favorite people! guess who?" she was back, the happy go lucky drama queen of a tomboy, the one that always smiled.

Shion giggled and realized what she meant by that, she was filled with joy that her sister had tried to cheer them up, giving them a visit always cheered everyone up.

"Ne, minna-san, she's talking about-"  
Everyone jumped up

"AMU AND IKUTO!"


	3. Chapter 2

Analisa: Okay so don't be confused I promised this, AMUTO FTW!!!!!!!!!!*jumps up n down on coutch listening to candypop*

Erin: weirdo *jumps out window* AAAAMMMMUUUUUTTTTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: ne. your both weirdo's *climbs on walls* Amuto nya! oh and Erin you forgot your para-*smash crash clam* shoot

Jake: lol

Erin: OUCH!!!!JAKE!!!!!!!!!

Jake: dex, ruuuuuunnnn!!!!!!!!!*runs away wit dex*

Erin *stomps after them* ....!

Alice: *falls off of wall* ouch...starting the story :) :) :) !!!

___________________

_**Chapter 2- joy**_

_normal p.o.v_

_**A beautiful long luscious pink ankle haired girl sat at her vanity in a large room with a sign that said 'Hinamori Amu : DRESSING ROOM' on the door, making her smile at the thought of where she was. She worked so hard to get here with her blond haired friends, Utau and Rima, taking every risk and every chance of their lives to make it to the top. The feeling of excitement of being important enough to be the face of magazines and T'V shows everywhere, an admired girl with lots of talent enough to be respected as a royal of some sort. A quick glance at the clock, and 14 year old Amu, stood up gradually and headed for the door, wearing her white sparkling end hedges cut down dress with the long white boots, she grabbed her baby pink hand purse and hurried to the door, screams of joy filled her mind as she got closer to her destination and turned the handle. When the door swung open she dropped her purse, time seemed to stop, and her thoughts ceased, as she saw who was standing in front of her. **_

_**"Ready for the show?" Rima asked, her long flowing blond hair in a ponytail, she was wearing the same dress as Amu and so was the other blond wearing pigtails. Next to them stood three boys, A tall like 19 year old boy with dark blue radiant hair and angel like eyes, named Ikuto, who was curently her secret love, that she loved but it was a secret, he loved her too, and showed it a lot. Another tall, long wasite length purple haired, named Nagihiko, stood next to a brunette haired boy with a gleaming grin and green eyes, named Kukai, who loved Utau. Amu's mouth fell open and broke into a huge smile, joy overflowing into her body. She was so happy. **_

_**"Lets go!"**_

(kukai) I SEE YOU  
(Amu & utau) You see me  
(Kukai) I GOT TOO MUCH CANDY POP IN ME  
CHUMIMII-N!!  
(utau) RUM  
(kukai) Diggy  
(amu) JEWELS  
(Ikuto) Bro. Hi  
(kukai) ON THIS T.S' TRACK HERE WE GO!!

(utau) HA! to, tomaru isshun no dekigoto feel the kodou (UH OH!)  
mita me OSHARE, sukoshi hade  
sukoshi dake jibun no TAIPU no kare moshikashite is he?  
CHEKKU ni mi ni kiteru nara it's time to get busy (WHOA!)  
sonna hot boy wa dare? hitome mita dakena noni naze? bump bump

(kukai) ane imouto tomo ni bijin-san  
(utau) VISION 3(san)  
(amu & utau)Diggy wa hasande sugosu SUNDAY  
(kukai) nante yake ni tekitou da nante  
nazomeita WORD to WORD  
SUKIMA nette IMAGINE THAT

(Amu) imagine what?? Diggy-Mo'  
there's no telling what I'm gonna do  
hitorijime shitai every time me ga au tabi  
nan mo nakatta you ni I act  
demo naishin bakuhatsu impact kurau  
just like that OH OH OH OH!

* (utau & kukai) ou BOY oware GIRL  
mo mou doushiyou mo nai EMOTION desho?!  
(kukai) WAOOOOO  
(utau) OH NO! cho, chotto matte datte hora I MIGHT BE SERIOUS  
(kukai) SO I SET MY HEART IN MOTION  
(utau) ja, motto chanto misete yo ima ijou  
(kukai) WAOOOOO  
(utau & kukai) demo yappa wakannai kamo IT'S JUST MYSTERIOUS

(amu) ei ei ei boy, Wanna ride?  
(ikuto) Tonight?  
(amu) kaerasenai all night  
(ikuto) All right  
(amu) futarikiri de asobitai  
(ikuto) Right  
(amu) kaeritakunai sunao ni just gonna say it, like this cause I wanna be

with you  
(ikuto) Me?  
(amu) Yeah you  
(ikuto) Me too  
(amu) issho ni itai  
(ikuto) Me too  
(amu) asobitai with you cause I like the way you do the things you do

(amu & kukai) I like the way you talk to me  
I like the way you look at me

(Amu) PURINSESU ni natta kibun demo koko kara shikenshoubu kaishi  
kimochi wa honki? (HUH??) asobi? (iya iya)  
hontou wa docchi? tell me futari no naka wa you & me  
mada setsumei wa dekinai it's just mystery

(ikuto) tokei no hari kizamu CHIKUCHIKU karadajuu de TOKUTOKU  
My heart beat konna Day time ni With you  
Le le lady (wa wa wa) kimi no PA PA perfume  
it's smells like ko-akuma no bishou...  
(amu) No, betsu ni I'm not playin' hard to get  
(SAY WHAT?!) soba ni iru dake de boy,  
you make me feeI  
(SO) GOOD (SO) HOT (SO) FINE (SO) HIGH

** (utau & kukai) sou tooi yume no WORLD  
todokisou ima ni mo ano RAINBOW  
(kukai) WAOOOOO  
(utau) yoi sareta yo you na SITUATION ni  
MY HEART hashiridasu  
(kukai) te o totte DESTINY  
(utau) tte nanka omoikomi docchi na no??  
(kukai) WAOOOOO  
(utau & kukai) demo moshikashite kono hito?  
IT'S JUST MYSTERIOUS

(amu) I rock the beat rock the beat rock rock  
Bro. Hi Trackmaster Shinnosuke's on my right  
Got Tricky Diggy Diggy dig  
SOUL'd OUT cru to HD  
5(go)nin de we be extra ordinary  
mane dekinai kurai like strawberry  
SUGAR SHINE sooo sweet make you say "hottie"  
it's the DREAM TEAM  
One in a million, We going platinum

(ikuto) That's right orera Like a dynamite  
kou SANSAN to hikaru taiyou ni memai nan ja nai?  
(utau) kibun ai ai motomeru kedo kedo  
tonight you're my boy  
(kukai) mou hashaijatte on  
CANDY POP airashii shigusa QT  
BABY I'M CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT YOU GOIN' DO  
(amu) tagai ni hashirigimi? demo yarikiri?  
(kukai) THA WORLD CIRCLES AROUND US...  
dai-kanchigai!?  
(amu) dakedo SOUL'd OUT Cru to Heartsdales  
CANDY POPPIN' and we don't stop OH!

* repeat  
** repeat

(ikuto) Hey-yo so so so girl you Wanna ride?  
(amu) Tonight?  
(ikuto) kaesanai ze All night  
(amu) All right  
(ikuto) futarikiri no konna joutai wa do- yo?  
(amu) Right!  
(ikuto) Don't be shy "kaeranai" to jika ni  
(amu) Me?  
(ikuto) Yeah you!  
(amu) Me too  
(ikuto) All the day with you  
"Boy meets girl" it's like nichijouteki na Miracle  
I wanna touch it

_**The cries and screams of fans jumped throughout the giant room, making Amu close her eyes softly and breathe in all the glory of it, the joyious good times of it. Amu stepped back stage with the rest of them and the close encounter of her and Ikuto parted farther as she pulled away with a pout on her face.**_

_**"I hate you" is what she said but the real thing she was thinking was 'I love you'**_

_**"aww but Amu-koi, that's not what you said when you wrote this song" a smirk to his perfect features and she felt heat come to her cheeks and sweat bead down her back. **_

_**"Thats not-"**_

_**"hey Pinkette you were rockin it, how long has it been 100 years?" the pinkette sighed boredly while still looking at Ikuto.**_

_**"No Mion it's only ben tw-tw-tw- MION?!"The girl exploded in excitment and tackled the nearby voice lightly, so glad to see one of her blood pink sisters again. (you'll find out what that is later ;P)**_

_**--------------------**_

Mion: good jonb nightcrawler!

Analisa: *sigh* yeah

Erin: *fummbles back here clothes ripped apart and makeup smeared* stupid damn boys *mummbles*

Mion: tried to rape ya didn't they?

Analisa: i dont wanna know! R&R plzzz!!!!

Erin: ....jerk....


	4. Chapter 3

Analisa: to begin or not to begin!

Erin: yeah shut your yap and keep written

Analisa: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!*chases erin*

Erin: AH!

Jake: ha!

Dex: lol

Emma: shut YOUR yap you disgusting pervs

Damon: awww, but emma! pwease??? *gives the face and wraps arms around her*

Emma: d-d-damon!

Dex: *fake pukes*oh Analisa-koi!

Analisa: *drops weapon and runs away* im not your girlfriend!!!!!!

Dex: :) *chases and catches*

Analisa: aw crap *blushes big time*

Emma: a-analisa doesnt own shugo chara! or higurashi no naku koro ni

Damon: *acts like a kitty* mew *smirk*

Emma: *thoughts* must...resist the cutness!!!!

Jake: *starts writing next chapter*

Erin: JAKE!!!!*slaps hands* starting THIS chapter

* * *

_Chapter 3- secrets_

_Mion P.O.V_

_I don't trust her. Her big smiles, her happy sighs, her sweet innocent voice, its all fake! Why can't he see that?! A slashing sound and i look down to see the glass of water I had in my hand had broken into peices. Crushed, ruined, dissatisfied. I looked at my hand, oozing with creamy red liquid, so delicate, so soft, so nice. I was dazed in the reflection of myself in the deep rainbow of hurt. The pain I endured lightly, letting it cut me like a knife, it hurt, but i ignored it. With this the words flew into my mind like a perfect meaning, so deep, so truthful, so dark._

_**Loneliness is all consuming**_

_**Deep within the heart it grows**_

_**Like a wound it eats the person from inside out**_

_**Like a suppressing darkness it separates**_

_**Like a chasm growing deeper and wider by the day**_

_**Friends from friends, loves from loves.**_

_I looked at kei-chan._

_**Loneliness is all consuming...**_

_I was so distracted by the pain I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face for it was paralyzing. I also didn't realize Kei-chan had made his way over here and had taken my wounded hand. I look up into his eyes and frown, emotionless my body acted to him._

_"You idiot! why did you just do that?! Now your hand is cut! it might be infected, Mion!" I could see the concern in his voice, the worry, the hurt, I smiled, he cared...but cared for her more. He smiled at me after bandaging my wounded hand, grabbing it in his with his gentle touch. My pale skin had a tint beautiful pink on the edges. He rustled my hair and told me in a sweet way that i should be more careful and that he would do anything to help me if I were to say I was hurt. I smiled wider and my blush deepened, I hugged him, holding him tight to me, he didn't object, just flustered a bit and gave in to hug me back. I than knew..._

_**But wounds can heal with time and patience**_

_**But darkness can be shattered by a simple beam of light**_

_**But chasms can be crossed by means of a bridge**_

_**And friends and loved ones are stubborn**_

_**They're with you till the end.**_

_**And loneliness too, can be beaten**_

_**Given time and patience**_

_**All it takes is a single person to build that bridge**_

_**To cross over that deep dark chasm**_

_**For loneliness isn't all that consuming.**_

_**Nothing ever truly is.**_

_I closed my eyes and smiled deeply. Dearest kei-chan, my happiness, rest in your hands. My eyes sneaked a glare at Rena slyly....And so does her life. _

_"Mion-chan! c'mon! it's time for the next performance!" Amu-chan yelled happily, despite her secrets and mine, we both hate her, despite our personality, we get along, and despite everything, we understand each other...more than you may know._

_"Of coarse! bye Kei-chan, make sure not to eat all the snacks Rena!" I smiled, she smiled too until I saw her lower her head and smirk, I was sure i saw a certain glint in her eyes. It was then did I swear, that either way...Rena was dead._

_The music started up and I could here Ikuto's soft kind melody, the darkness wasn't all I needed, but the lyrics of my song I wrote for the boys put into a delicate inright. _

_It started off._

**"My insides all turned to ash, so slowAnd blew away as I collapsed, so coldA black wind took them away, from sightAnd held the darkness over day, that night"**

_I looked over at Amu. She nodded and raised her head to him, he looked over and smirked, she blushed. I laughed, watching them like this made It worth while to live. We stood behind the curtain, watching and waiting for his next line. _

**"And the clouds above move closerLooking so dissatisfiedBut the heartless wind kept blowing, blowingI used to be my own protection, but not nowCause my path had lost direction, somehowA black wind took you away, from sightAnd held the darkness over day, that night"**

_Amu P.O.V_

**"So now you're gone, and I was wrongI never knew what it was like, to be alone"**

_I blushed, this hentai, he's so-! so! UGH! I c-can't even think of why I tried to hide the fact That I liked him. He was so out of my league, so handsome, tall, mysterious, beautiful, gorgeous, sweet, romantic...Okay now I'm just exaggerating. I hmphed and looked away, but peeked at him from the corner of my eye, why wouldn't Tadase let me and him be friends? what does he have against Ikuto anyway? I know he's trying to protect me (somehow) but does he really have to be so cruel. "stay away from Ikuto Nii-san, he's the black cat of misfortune" I repeated in a mocking way, UGH what happened to my prince I knew? The one with innocent eyes and a soft smile, not with a hard glare and a wicked grin, HE scared me. It hurts when he calls Ikuto things so mean, I don't have a clue why, but when it happens I feel like smacking the shit out of him and pounding him to a wall, I cringed. That was too harsh of me._

**"On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's DayOn a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's DayOn a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day(I used to be my own protection, but not now)On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day(I used to be my own protection, but not now)On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)"**

_I looked down as Ikuto bowed to the crowd and threw kisses to all the girl in the audience, why did he have to be such a playboy? and why couldn't he see my feelings for him? Why was I so easy to read for him? Why couldn't I tell what he thought of me because half the time I couldn't tell whether he was fooling or telling the truth? Why? why did it have to be so difficult...A single tear fell from my eyes as Ikuto walked backed to us, acting like nothing happened, I wiped away my tear and frowned at him. He just smirked, but I couldn't tell if he seen me cry or if it was just him._

_"So Amu-chan have you fallen for me yet?" I balled my fists, anger took over, I felt like I couldn't breathe, so he really couldn't tell I liked him?_

_"Aww, c'mon I even had Mion-chan help me write the song, it's was for you" He smirked and I looked to mion, my mouth was wide open and she shrugged and whispered sorry to me in a pleading tone, I growled and lifted my head. I pointed to him._

_":You know what Ikuto, screw you! I hope you burn in hell! Just because you don't know! Your an IDIOT!" I yelled the same words Alice yelled to him when I told her i liked him, her brother, she threw a fit and wouldn't shut up about how he was such an idiot not to realize. I didn't mean the words I said, but I just did what my mind told me to say. I ran away from there, tears in my eyes, I wiped them off with my arm. Why? why was this so difficult? I could here Mions voice yelling to me but I ignored it until I felt a blow to the head and fell to the floor._

_All that was left now....was darkness._

* * *

Annalisa: hope ya like it and sorry it was short!!! my computer was down for a while so my internet didn't work because I did have this up for a while

Erin: yeah she did actually

Ikuto: why did you tell me to burn in hell again???

Annalisa: don't look at me i just wrote it Amu said it

Amu: yeah but you know I love you Ikuto- *covers mouth shocked*

Ikuto: *smirks*

Amu: crap

Annalisa: heehee R&R please and you'll get a free...ummm....

Erin: you'll get a free ikuto *smirks*

Ikuto: *frowns* oh shit

Erin: to the closet! *drags amu and Ikuto*


	5. Chapter 4

Analisa: Why hello thurr *smirks and sharpens hatchet*

Erin: why yesh itz a very nice day *grins and sharpens axe*

Alice: indeed it isz *smiles and sharpens knife*

Jake: meh, don't hurt us :(

Dex: yeah, we value our lives, we havent even gotten to you girls yet *smirks*

Analisa: *frowns and wacks with back of hatchet* bad dog!

Dex: oooh I see stars! pretty stars *********stars!!!**********

Analisa: *giggles* hmm, thats not suposed to happen? oh well!

Erin: teehee! Well to tell ya the cold hard truth, Analisa doesn't own Shugo Chara! or Higurashi no naku koro ni :( but i wish she did ! or at least me?

Please?

Analisa: *drops hatchet and cries*

NAGI!!!!

Nagihiko: s'okay *pats head and kisses lightly*

Analisa: *faints*

Nagihiko: start the story

Dex & Jake: *get pissed* just leave her ALONE!!!

Nagihiko: *smirks* never *smiles and picks up analisa*

Analisa: a dream come true!

Dex: ANALISA!

_**Chapter 4- kidnapping and goodbyes**_

_Amu P.O.V_

_I slowly lifted my eyelids, to the utter darkness I never wished for. Why did this happen to me? Why was I even born?! Why was I the most horrible creature on earth born?! I tried to move my hands but when I looked up, I had shackles on my arms and my legs were tied, Looking down I could see a piece of duck tape across my mouth, I realized what happened. A single tear slide down my face, I remembered everything, Why a body was knocked out cold in front of me, why I was chained, why I was striped of my clothes, and why I was torn up and beaten. Six men in green had come for me, taking me to a torture chamber, hidden in the sozonaki Estate. Mion-chans house. Was she behind this? No! she could never do this to me, were friends, best friends, than it had to be....The door creaked open and I looked to it, shock took over me, I should have known....Rena. She looked down at my feet to see one of the guards I had beaten to a poll, and strangled. She tsked. I slide my hands slowly down my back and unlatched the lock, to where she couldn't see._

_"You should be more gentle to your superiors Amu-chan, you may just be punished" I looked away than spat in her face._

_"fuck you!" She looked to the side and slyly whipped away the spit, smirking at my actions._

_"aww, and you were being such a good girl, oh well, now it's time for a punishment game" A hatchet appeared out from under her back and she raised it to my head. She gripped my long curly pink locks and I winced. She sliced off half of my hair crookedly, letting it rest circling my face perfectly. I looked like Sakura-chan ( from Naruto of which I do not own) _

_**Dreams escaped by all who we are**_

_**Can't hide away all our scars**_

_**Tired and restless can't even run from ourselves**_

_**Impossible to relive the pain**_

_**That dwells within us.**_

_She let the pieces of silk fall off her hands as she laughed, I cried out in pain as she sliced the side of my stomach. I watched as she licked the Hatchet in her hand from blood, and winced as she also licked the now deep cut from oozing down my body._

_"you bitch!" I kicked her in the face, released my hands from my back and punched her in the jaw, making her weapon knock out of her hand as she fell to the floor. She gave me sad Eyes as I grabbed the weapon and raised it to her head._

_"Amu-chan! please! no!" I smirked and I felt no longer my self as I lowered it rapidly over and over into her head. Blood splattered all over the walls as The men in green all piled in to see what happened. _

_**We get up and move,**_

_**But we realize were lost**_

_**Cold, tied up, dying in this drought.**_

_Slaughter them! my brain screamed as I lowered that heavy weapon endlessly as the parts of bodies went flying, I told myself to stop but had no control anymore._

_**Drought of misery,**_

_**And drought of pain,**_

_**Drought of everything**_

_**That made us lose our way.**_

_Just than the door bust open and in stepped Mion...no...Shion._

_"Shion-ch-" She jumped on me and had grabbed a needle, gabbing it in my arm as I winced and kicked her off. She fell to the floor in pain._

_"I should have known you'd be in on it!" I kicked her and punched her endlessly, pulling her to a wall and just kept punching until...My anger was relieved and I let go of the lifeless body I was carrying. Mion...she would be so hurt. She never wanted her sisters death! I screwed up! I screwed up bad! I fell to my knee's and screamed._

_**Surrounded by our past**_

_**Suffocated by our present**_

_**Never to have a future**_

_**Our life is torture.**_

_And at that moment I realized what I had to do...i grabbed the hatchet and struck it...over and over, laughing my ass off at how much it hurt_

_The pain I felt was nothing, but when I realized I'd never see him again, tears formed my eyes, and saying goodbye was the last thing I did, letting him know...I'll always love him...._

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

_Ikuto P.O.V_

_Everyday I wake up without you only the adds to the days of grief you've left me to endure alone._

_Every second ticks by with less life than the next and every night, when I cry myself to sleep knowing that tomorrow holds only another day without you, another minute without you, another second without you._

_I know it's not your fault and I know that in whatever heaven you now call home, that you miss me just as much as I miss you._

_And I hope one day, when I no longer have to face another second without you, that you will open your new home to me and we will never have to spend another minute alone. _

_"I love you" that was the first time in a while...that I've ever cried and as I jumped from that builing I smiled knowing that the first place I'd go, was with you. _

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

Erin: wow...just wow

Jake: that was sad

Dex: very sad

Jake: where the hell did he take her?!

Erin: Rena died HA!

Keiichi: why would you kill Rena?

Erin: cuz she's a bitch, she played you! she's all fake, you should know that

Keiichi: no she's not :(

Mion: *frowns* why do you care so much about her?!

Keiichi: why do you care that i care? *smirks*

Mion: *frowns deeper* because....BECAUSE YOUR AN IDIOT!!!!!*hits head*

Keiichi: *falls to ground* R&R please....*faints*

Jake: god dang it!!!!!!!*throws computer* Analisa!!!!!!!NAGI GIVE HER BACK!!!!


End file.
